


im bad at titles but remus makes me so soft

by raspberry_veela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marauders, soft remus, subtle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_veela/pseuds/raspberry_veela
Summary: adult marauders help Remus n his lady during a transformation





	im bad at titles but remus makes me so soft

You had spent all day cleaning up around the house. Getting the dishes and laundry done, dusting the shelves, mopping the floor, even though you know they really don’t care what shape the place is in. Really, they’ve seen it at its worst. Remus spent all day making dinner. Well, not all day, he has a habit of sleeping past lunch around this time of the month. He’d been working at the crock pot creating something masterful. You loved to watch him cook. Sure, he was never the best in potions but really you think he just doesn’t like being told what to do. Cooking is more creative and it’s funny watching the faces he pulls trying to discover the perfect blend of spices. 

You were just pulling up a chair to the bookshelf to dust the very top of it when one of the legs wobbled back under you weight. “Whoa whoa love, careful there.” Remus’ warm hands wrapped around your waist to steady you and help you down. “Let me do that.” He took the rag from your hand and began dusting, no chair required. You gave him a peck on the shoulder and moved onto the next task, ensuring that every inch of your very own fixer-upper home was squeaky clean. 

Around 5:30 the gang arrived. James entered first with a duffel bag in each hand, loudly announcing his entrance. Lily brought Rem a bar of chocolate and Sirius brought a bottle of fine red wine, snatched long ago from the Black wine cellar and easily 200 years old. You accepted the gifts as Remus finished plating his home cooked meal, and you help to carry in their overnight bags. Remus pours four glasses of the red wine and thus begins your monthly Werewolf Watch. Everyone spends a few nights at your cabin out in the woods to be around the night of the full moon, still keeping their promises of helping Remus during every transformation. And you really really appreciated the help. 

Aside from the one night of absolute nightmares, this time was generally looked forward to. Since James and Lily had Harry, you didn’t see them as much as you used to. It doesn’t help living out this far in the woods but it’s just easier this way with Remus for too many reasons to list. You spent a few days catching up, eating Remus’ amazing food, and getting stupidly drunk on wine older than Nicholas Flammel. 

Tonight was a little different though; the house was spotless and you were drinking grape juice. At the end of the meal the boys helped to clean up the dishes. Remus put out some fresh cookies and wrapped his left arm around your waist, giving a good squeeze to comfort you. You crossed your right arm over and placed your hand over his to toy with the simple silver ring on his finger, identical to the one on yours. Clearing your throat made the others realize you had an announcement to make. 

“So, Remus and I wanted to talk about something tonight, so we have a few nights to discuss it.” You paused to glance up at him and he gave you his tiniest little closed mouth smile under his mustache, his eyes crinkling and hinting at future crows feet. What a lovely old man he will be. Looking back at your captivated and confused audience, you spoke again. “Pretty soon there will be a new member of the Lupin family.” 

Sirius sprung up from his chair with wide eyes but didn’t say a word. James had that stupid blank look on his face and he clearly wasn’t getting it so you cleared your throat again and, removing your hand from Remus, placed it over your belly. James’ eyes went wide and he quietly exclaimed “Ooooh!” Lily shot him a look of annoyed disbelief as if thinking why did I marry this idiot. Sirius still hadn’t spoken, his mind clearly racing 100 mph and of course shooting to all the things we would have to worry about. Not because of his negativity, no, he’s just far too empathetic and very invested in the lives of others. 

“Damn, congratulations!” Lily came around the table and hugged us both. You were glad to get at least one positive reaction, the stress had been enough already. You didn’t need to worry for three more people worrying about you. 

“Thanks Lil,” you started. “Things are gonna get real tricky soon. I can’t help out as much as I’d like to, with Remus. And sometimes he won’t be able to help me. I know this is a lot to ask but I have a really big favor.” Everyone calmed down and paid attention to your request. 

Remus moved his arm up over your shoulder and said, “We’d really appreciate it if you lot would move in with us for the time being.” You could tell this was hard for him. He was just one of those people that hated to ask for help, he carried the weight of everything he owed his friends and family on his shoulders every day. 

The arrangement worked out pretty well, considering there were plenty of rooms for everyone to stay in. You’d even get to spend time with little Harry who never ever came along on the monthly visits. Everyone helped with chores and cooking, and you all got to hang out every single day. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts. Almost. 

It was several months in and the full moon came round again. The boys were gone, out taking care of Remus. Lily had set up some silencing charms both to keep them quiet and to not disturb tiny little Harry. The three of you were snuggled up in the living room on the couch, reading and chit chatting about some of their little adventures and praying your two kids turned out less troubling. Lily was soothing Harry and you looked on at the love in her eyes and listened to the gentle coo of her voice, entirely enamored with the idea of having one of your own soon. 

Your thoughts drifted to Remus out in the moonlight. You knew the boys could take care of him but you hated not being there too. Rem had been changing lately. Really he’s always acted like a dad to the friend group and you knew he would be amazing with the baby, but his worries about the baby’s “condition” were taking a big toll on him. He would be hard to console if it turned out like him, he would hate to live with himself. You didn’t think of it as passing on a negative trait, whatever happens is going to happen and there’s no use sulking over it. You liked to be thankful for the experience you all have with it and not to overthink it. 

Harry’s eyes fell heavy and Lily decided to put him down for bed. It was 3 am and as much as she tried to stay up with you, you have to sleep when the baby sleeps. And she was exhausted. You wrapped your quilt around your shoulders and went to make yourself a cup of tea. You knew it was mostly pointless to wait up for him but you’ve never been able to sleep knowing what was going on. It only lead to tossing and turning. If you did get any sleep it lead to nightmares, so you resorted to just staying up and waiting for the sunrise when the love of your life returned to being yours and not the moon’s. 

You took your tea into the master bedroom, sitting in the window seat and staring out at the night. With quilt wrapped snugly around you, a hand on your plump little round belly, and hot tea soothing your nerves, you waited. Even though it had been a few months of doing this, it hadn’t gotten easier. It must have been 5 in the morning now. Sleep pulled on your eyelids and your thoughts blurred together. Your body was slow and heavy and you had a slight headache. You managed to crawl onto the bed with your quilt to close your eyes, hoping to relieve your headache, and drifted off into a few hours of nightmare-less sleep. 

You half woke up when the door opened, two dark haired boys carrying in an exhausted version of your tall, lanky husband. They laid him down next to you and you rolled over to curl into his side. He snuggled down into your chest, leaving little pecks on your belly. You peaked open one eye and whispered a groggy “thank you” to James and Sirius who nodded and dragged themselves off to bed. With the same peaking eye you glanced over Remus. The sunrise illuminated the damage done to his face and arms. Your heart ached. Closing your eyes and locking your fingers in his hair, you both fell into a long, good nights sleep.


End file.
